hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 151
Progress (躍進, Yakushin) is the 151st chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Gon, Killua, and Biscuit check all the Specified Slot cards they have collected so far: one "Memory Helmet", three "Witch's Love Potions", four "Risky Dice", three "King White Stag Beetles", three "Gold Dust Girls", and one "Paladin's Necklace", for a total of 15 cards. Gon then says he wants to put some of them to good use. As he opens his binder, another player tries to use "Fluoroscopy" on him, canceling out his "Blackout Curtain". Killua orders Gon to cast another "Blackout Curtain". After Gon activates said card, a player contacts him. It is Kazsule, the person who had taken the "Sword of Truth" card from him in Antokiba. He states that he wants to trade with them and gives them one minute to decide. Gon, Killua, and Biscuit agree to the deal and the two teams later meet and exchange cards. Gon receives the "Book of V.I.P. Passes" card, while Kazsule receives the "Witch's Love Potion". The group then goes to the city of Dorias to get more cards. One card can be won by getting all sevens in the slot machines. The odds of winning are 1:10,000, so Killua uses Risky Dice to increase his odds. The die lands on a star, and he wins the card, "Rainbow Diamond", on his first try. Killua then says that he wants to use the dice more to win, but Biscuit brings up the "Worst Luck" scenario. So Killua transfers his cards to Gon's binder so he won't lose them. Immediately after, a slot machine blows up in a man's face, killing him. The bystanders say that he had consecutively won five times while rolling a dice which then landed on a skull. Nevertheless, Killua continues to use the dice, winning the "Fledgling Gambler" card after playing poker with the Casino King. Killua still wants to keep using the dice, but Biscuit forces him to stop by knocking him unconscious. Then they all leave Dorias and head to the next town. After doing various activities, they get "Fledgling CEO", "Doyen's Growth Pills", and "Staff of Judgment". In one month, they manage to collect 50 Specified Slot cards. Killua brings up getting information for Rank S cards, so they decide to go to Masadora to buy card packs. Gon then says it is odd that despite the hundreds of players present in the game, they have been able to convert every item they get to a card. He adds that with the card limit, other players should have gotten the cards before them. Killua then explains that maybe only about 30 people or teams can compete in the game, and most risk their lives just to get a "Leave" card. He gets an idea to trade their "Leave" cards for other cards. They stake out Masadora and approach players looking for a "Leave" card, effectively getting seven more cards, for a total of 57. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_151 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 15 Category:Greed Island arc